Legendary Feelings and Battles
by Chrystal-Hearts
Summary: YYH/IY Crossover. The history of the jewel. The battles that occur to obtain it. What happens when the jewel talks to a young lord about his future mate? As well as telling him that he must share her?
1. Prologue

**Legendary Feelings and Battles**

**Prologue**

There is a prophecy that talks about how good and evil shall clash, but what truly is the evil of which we speak? No one knows, but it is said to be an eternal battle. So what happens when it ends? Is that even a possibility?

No one really knows if it is, but there is one thing that is wide spread knowledge. Power is to be born from the eternal battle, and only a pure soul can tame the beasts who wish to devour the world. Purity is something that is rarely seen, especially true purity.

I think that it is time to speak on the history of mikos. They practice Shinto which literally means the way of the gods. Their powers come from the Kami themselves, and the level of power given depends on the purity of the being.

The miko, or priestess, trains hard to learn mastery of her powers, but there is something else you should know. The girls are born with these powers and use them as they are trained to. In other words, they kill with their powers. They also protect, but only humans. It is rare the miko who will not kill a youkai on sight.

One such miko was extremely powerful and truly pure. Her power was so great that she gained the life span and aging of a demon. The power to see into and purify ones soul is a great gift, and she used it well. Her powers were only used against evil. She had even fallen in love with a demon.

However, her happiness was tarnished when she found that he only wanted her for her powers. He took two of his strongest allies, and there they battled for her power. Merging together in a desperate attempt to stop her, they ended up creating the Shikon-No-Tama.

The power born of the jewel was immense and needed to be locked away. It contained four powerful souls who continued the battle within. All that was left alive in the cave was a little neko who mewed softly as she retrieved the jewel and leapt out of the cave.

There she saw the tajiya that her mistress had trained. From her, they took the jewel and handed it to the village miko. Though she was not quite pure, she could still retain the jewel from becoming tainted. It was that same miko who took off with it in order to keep the power for herself.

Sensing her selfish desires, the jewel reacted and started turning a purplish red. A demon swooped down and attacked the girl before she got far and took the jewel from her. Thus began the cycle of the demons stealing the mystical object for power and other selfish gain. Even some humans sought after the trinket.

It wasn't until a few centuries later that the jewel resurfaced in the slayer village. The jewel glowed a malevolent red and shined like it was born from hell. It looked almost as if it were covered in blood, though it was not. The village had no choice but to find a priestess who could purify the jewel.

Hearing a rumor about a girl named Kikyo, they checked it out. She did indeed posses the powers of purification needed to protect and purify the jewel. Unfortunately she was also going to use the jewel selfishly, and it turned against her. She was to turn a hanyou into a human so she could be rid of the jewel, and to have a human husband.

Not liking her intentions, the jewel called forth demons who turned a human into a hanyou. That hanyou then slain the miko Kikyo. Instead of selfishly wishing for her life on the jewel, she handed it to her younger sister with orders to burn it with her body. As she turned to ash on the pyre, her soul ascended to the after life with the jewel in tow.


	2. Chapter One

**Legendary Feelings and Battles**

**Chapter I**

In the cold dark castle in one third of Makai, the new lord sat on his throne. No one could believe that Mukuro had been killed. Someone had poisoned her drink and there was nothing they found that could cure her, so Hiei took the throne upon her death. He sighed as he thought about how boring it was to rule. What he really wanted to do was find his mate.

A reoccurring dream that he had a few months ago was practically driving him insane. There was an ancient priestess in it who told him of his mate. At least now he knew he had one, but would she accept him?

He sighed and closed his eyes as he did nothing but sit on his stupid throne that he wanted to destroy. Things were just too boring here. Deciding that he'd go to Ningenkai for a while, he put someone in charge and left. He headed for the fox's apartment and found that everyone was there. "Hello Hiei." The fox said as he slipped into the window.

"Hn."

The others began talking as Hiei let his mind wander, only vaguely aware of what was happening. According to the woman in his reoccurring dream, he'd have to share his mate. He wasn't positive that he'd be able to, but he didn't think he'd have a choice in the matter.

When he finally turned his attention back into the conversation that was currently going on, he was surprised. _When did the detective and Keiko break up?_ Of course he didn't really care, but he was curious.

The group seemed to be getting tired of just sitting around in Kurama's house, so they decided to head into the park. Once there, they lounged around in a place that was further away from the humans. Hiei was perched up in a tree and he was once again bored out of his mind.

"I got it!" Everyone looked up when they heard the yell. A young boy ran into the clearing following after a Frisbee. He ended up tripping over Kuwabara and falling over. As a reflex, he threw his hands forward and pushed off the ground making him flip back into a crouch. The group just looked at the boy curiously as he smiled nervously. "Sorry about that."

He stood and grabbed the flying disk as another boy ran into the clearing. The boy noticed the people, then looked back at the other boy with a slight frown. "Come Souta, Shippo's getting upset."

"Yeah, can't have the brat getting upset." He said as he followed the other boy and started mumbling about stupid attention seeking kitsunes.

The demons of the group all snapped their eyes to the boy that was mumbling as he left the clearing with the frisbee in hand. When he walked out of the clearing, Yusuke mentioned what he said. "Was he just mumbling about stupid attention seeking kitsunes, or was it just me?"

"Hai, he was." Kurama said as he looked at where the boy had disappeared. "I think we need to follow him."

They agreed and followed the two boys, easily hiding themselves. Coming across a clearing, they saw another boy sitting and waiting. "About time you two! What happened, a youkai attack or something?"

"No Shippo, I ran into people when I went to retrieve the frisbee. Next time you can go after it, baka kitsune." Souta said as he threw the flying disk at the sitting boy.

The boy effortlessly dodged and took down the boy. "Got you!"

"Come on Shippo, we need to get home." The other boy said between his laughs at their antics.

"Awe. Come on Kohaku. I wanna have some fun." Shippo whined.

"Nope. Now let's get home before I have Kirara fetch you."

"You'd really set the neko on your friend?" The kit pouted up at his friend.

Kohaku looked to be in thought for a moment before he suddenly smiled. "Hai. I would."

Shippo growled, but got off the other boy. Pout still in place he helped him up. "Come on _**Uncle**_ Souta. I guess we're going home."

The boys practically ran from the park, leaving the gang to ponder about what they spoke of. Kuwabara was the first to speak. "So there's demons in the city? A neko and kitsune?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes at his friends idiocy as he turned to him. "The word duh comes to mind. That's what they just said."

"Think we should tell Koenma?"

"Probably." Kurama responded.

Yusuke opened up his communicator and had Botan open a portal. Since they knew that there were demons running around the city, the took the girls with them to Reikai. The detective burst through the prince's door, startling the poor toddler into dropping his pacifier. "What is it Yusuke?"

"We were in the park and came across a demon. There were two humans with him and they were talking about a neko as well."

The toddler's eyes bulged at that information. "**WHAT??**"

"I already told ya what toddler."

"I am **NOT** a toddler! I want you four to find out where these youkai are and what they want!"

Hiei was actually smirking on the inside. _Finally, something to do!_ He had been so bored lately, and now he had a mission. Botan opened a portal for them to Genkai's and smiled as she shoved them all through. The boys agreed that they'd meet back at the park in an hour. Kazuma wanted to take his sister home, and Yusuke begged Kurama to take Keiko home.

The two were not getting along very well since the break up. He had taken it very badly, especially since not only did she bring his job into the argument, but also his demon blood. Talking about how she didn't want to worry about her kids having demonic qualities and being different. The break up was actually only two weeks ago.

So he ended up heading to the park with Hiei. The two traveled in a companionable silence on the way there. "So Hiei, how's the Makai?"

"Hn. Boring." He replied. His friendship with Yusuke had actually grown quite a bit. The two could talk about almost anything. "When did you two split?"

"Two weeks ago. She didn't wanna risk having children with me." Yusuke responded somewhat sadly.

Hiei looked a little taken aback by that statement. Keiko didn't seem like the type who would mind, but then again he never really paid much attention to the girl. They both appeared to be deep in thought when a feminine voice snapped them out of it. "You better find it, or no candy for a week!"

"But momma!" Another voice whined. The child's voice was familiar to Hiei, but both were familiar to Yusuke. "I didn't mean to lose the bracelet."

"Well then find it."

"Hai momma." Sounded a defeated voice. Noises heading toward them alerted them of approaching people a second before they saw the new arrivals. It was the fox kit, and he instantly started growling and glared at them. "What do you want?"

"Shippo, who are you growling at sweetie?" Asked a young woman's voice as a girl came into view. She gasped when she saw the two guys, and stood shocked for a moment. The next moment, she had launched herself at Yusuke. "Yuyu!"

The detective's eyes widened at that name. There was only ever one person who called him that... "Kagome?"

"Hai!" She chirped as she nuzzled into his neck. The movement shocked him, and made Shippo start snickering like mad. Pulling away, she looked between the two and became confused. "What?"

"You were nuzzling him momma." Explained her son as he continued to snicker.

The girl began to turn a deep shade of red and quickly apologized as her kit continued to snicker. Kagome turned a glare to the boy. "The bracelet." The kit sighed and took off in search of it. "How have you been Yuyu?"

"Fine Kag, but did that boy just call you mom?" He seemed angry, jealous, and confused all at once.

"Nope." She said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "He called me mom**ma**." Laughing at his dumbfounded expression, she continued. "He's my adopted son, I took him in after his parents died."

"Oh." Was all the detective could say.

"Hn."

Kagome finally noticed the other guy who was with her old friend and smiled at him, causing his eyes to narrow. "Please forgive me, I didn't notice you before." Slightly she bowed. "My name's Kagome Higurashi, may I have your name?"

He glared at her as Yusuke gave her his name. "He's Hiei, and he doesn't talk much."

"Ok." She said before mumbling about stupid emotionally constipated stick up their asses demons. Yusuke fell over laughing as Hiei growled. Kagome noticed this and her eyes widened. "Fuck! I forgot you could hear me. I've been around humans too long." She moaned as she turned to go find her son.

It was five seconds later that there was a katana being held to her throat. "How do you know of demons onna?"

"Let's see, my cat's a demon, my son's a demon, and a lot of my friends are demons, so the question is, how could I **not** know about demons?"

Hiei growled at the girl's answer and pulled the sword tighter against her neck. Yusuke began yelling at him though. "Dammit Hiei, release her!"

"How about I make him release me?" A playful smirk was spread across her face. Before either could inquire about what she meant, a blast of power knocked the sword from the fire demon's hand, and sent him sailing backwards. "Just so you know, I don't like swords at my throat."

The fire demon snarled as he jumped to his feet. "Bitch."

We all know what's gonna happen now. Her powers left her control and angrily began to swirl around her as her eyes tinted red. "My name is **Kagome KA-GO-ME** Got it! Not wench, bitch, onna, or any other damn name that you insufferable male youkai can come up with using your damn miniature brains!" Power exploded forth with enough force to destroy the entire forest, but it only caused powerful winds.

At that moment, their two other team mates came racing toward them. Kurama called out to them as they ran. "Yusuke! Hiei!"

Kagome tensed as she felt the powerful kitsune aura approaching. Apparently Shippo could feel it too, cause not a second later a giant fox ran into the clearing. It's fur stood on end as it growled menacingly at the intruder. True, this was not his forest, but he was getting too close to his mother.

Kurama's eyes widened as he slid to a stop. The kit's power was impressive, but the girl's was too much. She didn't even really seem to be aware of all of it. He noticed as Yusuke turned to him and motioned him to slowly approach. Both he and Kuwabara did so as he introduced them. "The fox is Shuichi Minamino, but call him Kurama. And the baka is Kazuma Kuwabara."

"You know them Yuyu?"

"Hai Kag."

Slowly she went up to Shippo and began stroking his pelt as she murmured words of reassurance to him. "They're not going to hurt anyone, Yusuke wouldn't let them hurt me. And you know I'll always protect you, so you can take your humanoid form now."

He looked again at Kurama as he growled a warning before shrinking back down to his child form as he jumped into Kagome's arms and handed her a pretty silver bracelet. "Yusuke, you know this girl?"

Yusuke nodded to Kurama. "Hai, she's an old friend of mine." Suddenly he turned toward Kagome. "Have anywhere that we can talk?"

Kagome nodded as she eyed the kitsune wearily. "We can return to the shrine. It's late and momma will worry if I'm not back soon."

* * *


	3. Chapter Two

**Legendary Feelings and Battles**

**Chapter II**

Slowly the group made it back to the shrine. The demons didn't seem to happy about the location, aside from Shippo, though they didn't say anything. Yusuke and Kuwabara complained about shrines having way too many steps, and the possibility of having more than Genkai's temple. Kagome had to suppress a laugh at their antics as she carried he son up the steps. "Demons be gone!"

Kagome shook her head and quickly intervened before the sutra hit anyone. Namely one of the demons who could be easily angered. She caught the offuda before turning to her grandfather. "I told you, if there's a demon needing to be purified, I'll handle it."

Ji-chan just turned and left while grumbling about granddaughters that hang around with too many demons. Shippo shook his head at the old mans antics. "Think he'll ever learn not to do that?"

"Probably not, unless one of the demons he does it to attacks him for it. Of course he'd probably be an idiot and just throw more offudas on it." She sighed and walked up to the house. The guys all followed her. "Mom! We're back, and I brought some friends home!"

"Ok dear! Dinner will be ready soon!" Her mother shouted back.

Kagome then led the guys up to her room to begin the talk that they wanted to have. Hiei leaned against the wall near the window, Kuwabara plopped down on the floor, Yusuke fell over on the bed beside Kagome and Shippo, and Kurama sat at the chair at her desk. "So what is it you wanna know Yuyu?"

"How about how you found out about demons?" He said from his comfortable place on her bed. The others nodded, also wanting an answer to that question.

"I was attacked by one and managed to throw it off without knowing how." Her reply was kind of strained. She wasn't sure that she should really tell them about the well, even if it didn't work anymore.

"You were attacked?" Kurama questioned as an eyebrow rose. "When?"

"Five years ago."

"By whom?"

"Mistress Centipede."

"That would be?"

"A centipede demon." The others all growled in frustration, besides Yusuke who knew what she was doing. She smirked inwardly at their growls while Shippo snickered.

Yusuke yawned as he pulled Kagome over to him. "Enough with your mind games Kag. I wanna get home and sleep soon."

There was a mischievous twinkle in the girl's eyes as she looked at him. "Why Yuyu, you remember!"

"Of course. It was the most annoying thing in the world." The teen growled. "I ask you something, and you give me the vaguest and most obvious answers."

"You mean she's doing that on purpose?" Kuwabara asked from the floor. Yusuke simply nodded. Kuwabara then noticed something. "Kitty!" He exclaimed as he grabbed up the family cat.

"Careful with that cat, he's evil." Warned the fox kit.

Kagome laughed. "Shippo, Buyo is not evil."

"But he scratched me..." Whined the kit.

"Hai, and you were playing roughly with him and he didn't like it."

"I'm going to go find Kirara." Shippo said as he jumped up and left the room. Kagome just shook her head at the boy's antics.

Kurama cleared his throat, gaining her attention. "Are you ready to tell us how you **actually** found out about demons?"

Smiling a large smile at the guys as she turned to them, she gave her answer. "Nope!"

"Why not?" Hiei growled out. He was irritated because he couldn't access her mind with the jagan.

"Why should I trust any of you. Yuyu's probably the only one that I might even consider telling because I know he's trustworthy. But you three" she continued as she pointed at them "I don't know about. Besides the fact that Hiei acts like Fluffy, Kurama is a spirit kitsune who I never want to be alone with, "all the guys smirked or snickered at that "and he has high spirit energy. I can even tell that Yuyu is hanyou."

Yusuke tensed beside her as he looked sadly into her eyes. "You can tell?"

"Hai, I can sense your demon blood."

Yusuke sighed as he looked away. His only response being "oh."

At that minute, one of the boys walked in. It was Kohaku. His body tensed as he felt the aura coming off of Kurama. Hiei's he didn't notice since the fire demon kept it masked. Yusuke's slight aura bothered him, but his attention remained on the fox as he narrowed his eyes. "Mom said dinner's ready."

Kagome stood quickly and walked over to the boy, hugging him as she whispered something into his ear. Looking up at her in surprise, he nodded and smiled slightly as he left. "What was that about?" Yusuke asked from Kagome's bed.

"Kohaku doesn't trust demons that he doesn't know. So he doesn't like Kurama, but he didn't notice Hiei since his aura is masked. He also noticed your slight aura." Kagome answered as she staid in the doorway.

"He can sense domonic auras?" Kurama asked as he stood up. "Where did he learn?"

"His father and older sister taught him." Kagome answered as she turned around. The three with demonic senses could smell the salt and knew she was about to cry. "Come on, it's time to eat. Just stay away from gramps."

Leading downstairs, she seated them at the table and had gramps sit at the end away from them. Her mother placed the food on the table and they began eating. Some more politely than others. Michiko laughed at two of her daughter's friends. "I see that you still have no manners Yusuke."

The detective blushed and apologized as he slowed down and ate politely. The others of the detective group were amazed that he actually had manners. Kohaku mumbled something about reminding him of Inuyasha as he continued with his own meal. Ms. Higurashi and her father in-law headed for bed about an hour later as the teens sat in the living room.

Kagome broke the heavy silence that surrounded them. "So Yusuke, how's your girlfriend?"

He looked away from her. "We broke up, about two weeks ago."

She sighed as she noticed the others staring at her. A twin tailed cat jumped into her lap, taking the attention off of her. "I take it that you guys aren't going to quit bugging me until I tell you something, aren't you?

"Right, so get talking." Yusuke said as he smirked at her.

So she told them about the well, how it was closed now, and how she lost most of her second family. Having Kohaku in her lap, she cuddled him when she came to the deaths of her friends... her family. Kirara meowed at her as Shippo nuzzled into her shoulder. Kohaku hid his face in her neck as Souta listened with rapt attention.

_**Flashback**_

They had been traveling for a while now and were close to the western lands when she felt it. "Inuyasha! The shikon is headed this way!"

Everyone got into battle stances as Naraku came into view. Hordes of demons stood behind him as his 'children' and Kohaku were at his sides. Even the baby, his heart, was there. It rested within Kana's hands. "It's time for you all to die." He stated with a smirk as his tentacles reached out for his children.

Kagura had fled, but Naraku did not care. She would be dealt with when he was finished. The baby and Kana were quickly absorbed as well as his latest creations. Hakudoshi stood proud at his side with Moryomaru right behind him. Kohaku wore an emotionless mask, but Kagome could see it in his eyes.

His memories flashed through her mind as she looked into those eyes. He knew and was trying to fight the effects of his shard. At that moment, the demons launched the attack. Kagome turned toward her friends with a smile. "It's time for our final stand. Let me help Kohaku, take care of the demons."

Sango had tears in her eyes as she nodded her head and climbed onto her neko companion, ready for battle. Kagome charged the boy, hoping to catch him off guard. He had managed to slice her a few times before she knocked him to the ground. Her hands glowed a pale pink as the jewel floated from his body, purified. The boy turned over to look at her in surprise. "I'm still alive?"

"Hai, and now we need to kill Naraku." Kagome stated as she stood and withdrew her bow. Kohaku nodded in grim determination as he stood and took aim at the oncoming demons with his chain scythe.

The others were being over run, and quickly. Sango landed with Kirara and threw her bone boomerang into the masses. Inuyasha's windscar could not be used due to not being able to see all of his allies. Miroku looked around and saw the beautiful slayer about to be struck and called out her name. She turned, but could do nothing to block the hit.

Bracing herself for the oncoming blow, it never came. Her eyes opened to see a dead demon at her feet, and a proud slayer standing a little ways from her with a chain scythe next to a young priestess. "Kohaku?" She whispered.

"Let's slay the demons sis!" He exclaimed as he threw his weapon into the mass, killing dozens with that one blow. Sango smiled a grim yet happy smiled as she turned her eyes back on the battle. An echo of "Hiraikotsu" was heard as her weapon was unleashed.

The opposing demons were diminishing in numbers quickly, though Naraku seemed to not care. That's when Kikyo showed up. An evil smile crossed her face as she looked at the evil hanyou. "It is time for you to die Naraku." Calmly, she fired an arrow at his barrier, shattering it just as Inuyasha roared and released his windscar.

Koga popped up in time to see the blast, though Naraku deflected it. "Foolish mortals. I can no longer be slain."

The battle was harsh and long. Miroku sacrificed himself to save them from the thousands of demons that showed up from no where. His void sucked him up as the poisons continued to course though his veins. Sango had given her life to defend Shippo, Kirara, and a severely injured Kohaku.

That was when the evil hanyou got his hands on me. In a split second, Kagura turned on her master. Her heart sprung free from his hands and into her own as she attempted to hack his tentacles away from mer. I knew she was there, but not that she would help. I then saw the tentacle he was aiming at her. "Kagura! Flee!" She looked at me and nodded as she disappeared into the sky.

Naraku's grip on me tightened as he pulled me against him and reached for my shards. On reflex, I threw a barrier around them. The move accidently sent out a blast of energy that propelled me back into Inuyasha's arms. He set me down as I stood beside him, Kikyo on his other side.

Inuyasha ran off to battle the evil hanyou as Kikyo and I tried to hit him with our arrows. Tentacles shot at us, and we couldn't dodge as Naraku held us tightly in them. Inuyasha's choice was made in a split second as he caught my eye. I knew then who he'd chosen, as I had clearly seen his apology.

Kikyo was free as Naraku pulled me against his chest. "It seems you have lost to Kikyo yet again little miko. Only this time, it's for good. But don't worry. Since I can't have Kikyo, I'll take you instead. You'll make a good substitute."

I smiled coldly at him as I managed to turn in his grasp and look up into his malicious blood red eyes. "I am nothing like Kikyo." Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed him deeply. Forcing my ki throughout my body to go into his through that single kiss. As he threw me backwards, he screamed in agony. Purification coursed through his body as he fell to his knees and looked up at me as I shakily stood and walked up to him. "I am no one's replacement."

I kissed him again as he tried to resist. This kiss turned the vile half-breed into nothing but ash. Picking up the jewel, she made her wish. Unselfish, yet selfish at the same time. Wishing Kikyo's life back thinking it would end hers was unselfish, but the wish was to bring Inuyasha happiness, and that made it selfish. So Midoriko laid out her punishment.

_**End Of Flashback**_

The detectives listened in silence about the final battle. She left out her wish and the consequences though. She told them how her injuries had caught up with her when they returned to the village. Inuyasha hadn't helped her at all, so she had carried the boys and Kirara back to the village. Kohaku on her back with Shippo in her arms as Kirara sat injured on her shoulder.

They arrived and she collapsed just outside Kaede's hut. The men from the village saw and carried them into the hut as someone went to find Lady Kaede. At least, one of the village girls said that that was what happened. "And so I brought the three of them here with me. Kohaku is now my little brother, Shippo's my son, and Kirara is a pet but not a pet."

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at her in shock, Kurama looked extremely curious, and Hiei seemed indifferent. Though he seemed to have more respect for the woman. Souta stared in awe at his sister as she finished, then he hugged her. Which means he also hugged Kohaku and Shippo. "No wonder you never wanted to talk about it before."

"I still think the kiss of death was funny." Shippo giggled. "To think, all that time and you only had to kiss him."

Kagome laughed at that thought. "Perhaps that's why I never had a boyfriend."

Her family laughed with her at that as the boys stood shocked. The nineteen year old girl had **never** had a boyfriend. Souta finally looked up at her. "Unless you count Hojo."

"Or Koga." Kohaku input.

"What about Manten?" Shippo asked with a snicker.

Kagome growled at him. "My friends **made** me go out with Hojo, Manten kidnapped and tried to **eat** me, and Koga simply had a fetish with calling me his woman!"

"Ok, so what about the kitsune guy?"

"Or Muso?"

"Or that bat you saved?"

"Bankotsu!"

"Or..."

"That's enough about the idiots who liked me. The kitsune tried to spell me into his bed, Muso wanted me because I resembled Kikyo, the bad was a pervert, Bankotsu tried to kill me, and no thinking of anyone else."

"Wow Kag, are all there guys demons?" Yusuke asked.

"All but Hojo. Unless you guys want to say Miroku also liked me since he asked me to bear his child when he first met me!"

"Nope, he was in love with Sango." Shippo chirped.

Kuwabara had spit out the soda he was drinking. "Someone asked you to bear their child?"

"Hai, more than once."

"That reminds me, there was Chockyukai. You did agree to become his bride." Shippo laughed at the look of outrage on her face as the four tantai tried to figure out what was so funny.

Her aura flared powerfully around her. "That damn pig put one of those stupid enchanted tiaras on me. If you remember, Inuyasha and Miroku did the same thing when it was on them! And I shot him with a spell too!"

Suddenly, Yusuke just started laughing. "You were a pig's bride!" He exclaimed as he gasped for breath, which he suddenly found difficult to do when he was smacked so hard that he fell off the couch and landed on his face.

"Lets see you laugh now Yuyu!" She turned to Shippo and glared at the kit. "Enough telling stories about the idiots who either tried to rape, kill, kidnap, or force me into something!"

Shippo gulped as he nodded. "H-hai momma."

Sighing, she sat back down. "Good."

"Seems like you had to deal with a lot." Stated Kurama.

Kagome sighed wearily, and in that second she seemed almost ancient. "You have no idea." Shippo sighed at the way his mother sounded, but decided not to say anything about it.

* * *


	4. Chapter Three

**Legendary Feelings and Battles**

**Chapter III**

"So, how do you know about demons Yuyu? Better yet, how'd you become hanyou?" Kagome said as she turned to him.

"Well... It all started when I died saving this kid..." Yusuke told her about his first death and resurrection, followed by his second death and the awakening of his demonic blood, and also his training.

"Seems like I'm not the only one who's been through a lot." Kagome stated as she looked at her old friend.

"Yeah, but I think you left things out." Yusuke said while looking at her.

"So what if I did? Not all of what I did was very important. At least I know that there are lots of demons still around... which would mean some of my friends may still be around." Turning to the fox, she looked closely at him. "And what's your story?"

"It actually started with my death as Youko Kurama..." He explained about what all happened. Kagome gulped as she looked at the kitsune now. Shippo also was looking at him strangely. "What?"

The others looked between the two trying to figure out what was going on. "What was your old partner's name?"

Kurama looked at her suspiciously. "Kuronue, why?"

"Oh gods!" Shippo shouted as he fell over laughing. "You have got to be kidding me! You were the pervert's partner!"

"You knew him?" Everyone was looking at the boy curiously, Kurama was doing so with widened eyes.

"Knew him?" Kagome asked. "I only saved him, healed him, and put up with the pervert!" She turned a murderous glare onto the kitsune. "If you were his partner, I want you to stay away from me when there's no one else around!"

Everyone laughed at that. At least until Kurama realized something. "Where is it you saved him from?"

Now everyone looked at the kitsune. Kagome thought for a moment. "Some castle I think... I guess he'd stolen from the lord. We stopped the guards from killing him, but I had to heal him quickly. One of the bamboo spears had hit an artery and he would've bled to death if I didn't. He was out for maybe a week from blood and energy loss. Right Shippo?"

"Hai momma."

Kurama's eyes widened even more. "I thought he'd died..."

Everyone's eyes snapped back from the girl and onto him at that. Yusuke was the one who spoke. "You mean that that was the time he'd been killed?" After glancing at Kagome, he changed his question. "Or at least was thought to have been killed?"

"Hai, he went back for his amulet. After he was hit, he told Youko to flee."

"This amulet?" She questioned as she pulled out a blood red amulet and showed it to Kurama, who stared at it in disbelief.

"Where did you get that?"

"He gave it to me. I told him about the well, and he said he'd come get it from me after I left for home permanently. So he wouldn't forget to come see me."

"H-he'll be coming here?"

"Hai, should be sometime next week."

"And how's he gettin through the barrier?" Yusuke questioned.

Kagome just shrugged. "I'm sure he'll be able to." Looking at a clock, she sighed. "I think it's time for everyone to go to bed. Stay here, go home, but I'm going to sleep." Getting up, she motioned for the three boys to do the same.

Kurama and Kuwabara left and Yusuke followed the others upstairs. Hiei went outside and settled into the Goshinboku. The three boys went to Souta's room and crashed. Yusuke followed Kagome into her room. She looked at him with a small smile before shaking her head and grabbing some clothes to change in the bathroom. Coming out, she was dressed in her baby blue silk pajamas.

Yusuke was already lying on the bed. "You know, we're a little too old for this?"

"Awe, come on Kag. I haven't seen you in forever." He pouted which caused Kagome to giggle, then sigh.

"Fine, but you better behave mister."

His look turned innocent as he glanced up at her. "I always behave Kag."

She just shook her head at him. "I mean it Yuyu." Then she climbed into bed beside him and curled into his arms.

Hiei saw the whole encounter from the tree outside. He sighed as he leaned back against it, hoping that he'd meet his mate soon. No one knew, but he was lonely.

* * *

Everyone woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast... Ok, Shippo woke up to the smell and rolled off the bed onto Kohaku in an attempt to get to the food, and Kohaku yelped next to Souta who woke to that. Yusuke woke up at the delicious smell, and gently woke Kagome who turned and buried her head into his chest asking for five more minutes.

"Come on Kag... I'm hungry..." He whined.

Kagome groaned and got up as she grabbed the pillow from the bed and threw it at him. "Get up then, and invite Hiei in. I know he's outside." With that, she left the room.

Yusuke shrugged and walked over to the window. "I know you heard her, so come on inside."

"Hn." And Hiei appeared right next to him. "Have a fun night?" The smaller demon asked with a smirk.

"Better than yours." Yusuke replied with his own smirk. He raced downstairs before Hiei could reply. Hiei just stood there for a moment, before he glared at the door that Yusuke left from. He then slowly made his way downstairs to where he could sense the detective, and glared at him. Yusuke merely smirked at him and motioned him to take the seat beside him. The fire demon kept his glare, but sat beside him.

Breakfast was eaten for silence in the most part. It was near the end when Michiko spoke up. Turning to her daughter, she smiled. "I noticed Yusuke spent the night last night. You do remember we have a guest room, right?"

Kagome turned bright red and ducked her head so no one else could see. "I know momma, but..." _Great, I can't think of a good excuse._

The woman laughed at her daughter. "It's ok sweetie, you're an adult now. I'm used to it."

_"MOM!_" She shouted in horror as she looked at her wide eyed friend.

Michiko merely giggled. "What? Inuyasha normally staid in your room, Goshinboku, or, on occasion, Souta's."

The miko just put her head into her hands. "Yeah, well you made it sound really bad."

Her mother giggled. "Sorry dear."

"It's ok." Getting up, she grabbed her plate and Yusuke's and put them both in the sink. Then she grabbed her friend. "Will you watch Shippo for me today so Yusuke and I can catch up?"

Michiko nodded. "Of course dear."

Kagome smiled thankfully, and pulled the hanyou along behind her. "Feel free to join us Hiei!"

The fire demon watched her drag the detective away before standing and placing his dish in the sink and following them. It's not like he had anything better to do. He found them up in her room and she was looking through her closet. "We have to wait for her to dress?"

Kagome's head popped out and she glared at the fire demon. "Sorry, but I wanna wear something that doesn't have claw marks."

Yusuke looked questioningly at her about that. "What do you mean claw marks?"

Sighing, Kagome pulled out a shirt and stepped from the closet. She turned it so that the two boys could see it, and she could tell her friend was shocked. The entire back looked like it had been used as a scratching post. "This is what I mean. I haven't told mom about most of these because she would've worried. So most of my clothing is torn like this. Some are worse."

"Worse than that?"

Kagome just nodded as she disappeared back into her closet. "I've even had some of my night clothes ruined. Our enemies loved attacking us when we were sleeping."

"How many enemies did you have?"

Rifling through her closet, she was getting annoyed. Finally she sighed and grabbed something that wasn't too bad. "In the beginning, a lot. Towards the end... still quite a few. Some of our enemies were humans who wanted to kill me for helping demons."

"If all of your clothes are ruined, why don't you have scars?"

A tense silence settled between them for a few minutes as Kagome finished dressing. "I do." Her voice was tight and filled with a large deep emotion. She stepped out of her closet in a pain of jeans that had rips all over, and a shirt that had five slices across the stomach. Closing her eyes, she continued to speak. "I use a glamour Kaede taught me to keep them hidden. There's only one scar that can't be." She raised her shirt and showed them the jagged bit mark on her side. "It the scar from when Mistress Centipede ripped the shikon from my body."

Noticing how tense the girl was, Hiei changed the subject. He'd decided that he didn't want to deal with her if she got upset. "I thought you didn't want to wear something ripped."

Looking down at herself, she smiled faintly. "I didn't, but I have no choice. I guess I need to say something to mom about getting new clothes at some point."

"I'm not going shopping." Yusuke said instantly.

The girl giggled at his response. "I wanna hang out with you, do you actually think I'd ruin our day by shopping?"

He shrugged. "Maybe, girls love shopping."

Kagome thought for a moment. "You know, I actually do need to get something." With a giggle, she grabbed the now groaning Yusuke and headed back downstairs. "Coming Hiei? It'll be fun!"

"Hn. Fine."

Once they made it downstairs, Kagome left the two in the living room as she ran into the kitchen to ask her mom for something. "Kagome! What happened to your clothes?"

Said girl giggled nervously. "Most of them were ruined while I was in the past."

Sighing, Michiko shook her head. "I'll give you the money for some new clothes next week."

Nodding, she agreed as she took the cash her mother had just handed her for what she wanted to do. "Thanks momma!" Turning, she raced back into the living room, grabbed Yusuke, and pulled him out the door. They had been walking for half an hour, and the man was already complaining. "It's not like we're going to the mall."

"Where **are** we going then?"

"Somewhere." She replied with a giggle. Since not many people were on the streets at this early in the morning, Hiei was actually walking around with them. He rolled his eyes at her antics while Yusuke groaned. "Come on, I promise you'll enjoy where we're going." Turning to the fire apparition, she gave him a smile too. "You might even like it."

"Hn. I doubt it." He said as he looked at her like she was crazy. For he highly doubted he'd like any place that a ningen onna did. Which is why he was surprised when they were led to a weaponry store. "Why are we here?"

The woman just gave him another smile. "I need some things."

"You need weapons?" Yusuke asked incredulously.

"Hai. I wanna go into Makai today." That had both guys stopping to stare at her. When she noticed they were next to her anymore, she turned and found them staring. "What? I wanna find my old friends, and possibly test my skills against some of the demons."

Yusuke caught up with her quickly, followed by Hiei. "You wanna go into the demon world to fight demons?"

"Your point?"

He put his hand to her forehead. "Are you sure you're ok? No girl I've ever met has wanted to go fight for no reason. In fact, most are against doing that."

"I'm not like most." She said with a shrug as she entered the store. Since she already knew her way around, she headed to the archery department. Looking through the bows, she chose a yew longbow and a quiver that could hold forty arrows. She doubted she'd need that many since she planned on placed a returning spell on the quiver, but better safe than sorry.

Hiei and Yusuke were nearby, and watched as she carefully selected one of the bows. They then followed her as she looked at the swords and tested their weight. Her stance as she held the blade spoke of experience. Her body had easily fallen into proper position the moment her skin touched the metal. She picked out to katana, then went over to the daggers. Three were chosen before she headed over to the fighting kimonos. A dark black one with blue roses was the one she picked out.

The detective was staring at her intensely. "Your story never mentioned you learning to use anything besides the bow."

"Well, you did say I left things out, and I did tell you you were right."

"But you said that what you left out was unimportant."

She rolled her eyes. "I barely told you any of the story Yusuke. It would've taken too long."

Yusuke glared at her for that. "I expect you to tell me the whole story at some point then." Kagome nodded her agreement as they left the store after she paid for her things. "Now where to?"

"Home." Was her simple answer. "Is there anywhere you two need to be within the next few days?"

The hanyou seemed startled for a moment. "Ah... no, why?"

"Think that maybe we could stay in Makai for a few days? It seems like it's been forever since I've been able to camp out with friends."

He choked on his laughter now. "You want to _camp out_ in demon world? That place is dangerous."

"Can't be any more so than Sengoku Jedai. Especially not if you're there to help protect me." It was easy to get him to submit to her wishes, she merely gave him a sad pout.

"Fine, but only if Hiei stays with us." He agreed, thinking that the hybrid wouldn't want to.

"Hn. I've nothing better to do."

The glare the apparition received didn't even phase him. "You rule the eastern lands and you have _nothing_ better to do?"

Giggling, Kagome turned to them. "Ruling lands can be awfully boring Yusuke. Trust me, Sesshou made me do his paperwork and everything one time. I only had to take care of things for a dead and I felt like I'd been doing it for _years_."

Hiei snorted at that. "A demon lord had you help him?"

"No. He commanded I do so or he'd kill me. I didn't take his threat seriously as I knew it was his way of asking for help. But I did learn a trick about making things more fun while ruling."

"What's that?"

"Either have a mate or kids to take your mind off things. Since you're a guy, I'd suggest a mate." With that, she winked at him and raced off.

Yusuke was now laughing as Hiei seemed shocked. "Was that onna just _flirting_ with _me_?"

"I do believe she was Hiei." The other man said as he took off after his friend.

Hiei caught up to them in seconds, and Kagome looked at him in awe. "You're fast, maybe faster than Sesshou."

"Yeah, he's an evil little speed demon with a short fuse, so I wouldn't flirt with him." Said the hanyou as he laughed.

Kagome cocked her head to the side as she looked at Hiei. "What kind of demon are you?" Noticing that he tensed, she sighed. "You don't **have** to tell me." Turning, she looked at Yusuke. "What kind of demon are you?"

"Mazoku."

Stopping to think for a moment, it took her a while to remember what she was told. "Don't they eat the flesh of humans?"

Yusuke looked at her with wide eyes. He hadn't expected her to know that. So he gulped and nodded. "They're none to."

"Do you do that? Or were you lucky enough to not get that trait? Or maybe... you're the descendant that has the x gene."

Now both demons' eyes widened. "You know about the x gene?"

"Hai. I was told about it by Sesshou when we went to meet Lord Raizen. Naraku was hiding in his territory, and we needed his permission to hunt him."

"Oh. Well yeah, I have the x-gene."

"Ok." She said happily as she continued on her way home.

"So you know what Mazoku are?" She nodded. "You're ok that I am one?"

She shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be? It's not like it changes who you are. It only changes what you are, and that doesn't matter to me." Her response took both men by surprise.

"So you wouldn't care if say, I were forbidden?" Yusuke asked curiously, ignoring the death glare that Hiei threw at him. Kagome stopped once again at his question to think about it. "You have to think about it, even after what you just said?" He asked incredulously.

Cocking her head to the side, she gave him a blank stare. "I don't know what you mean by forbidden. I've never heard anyone called that."

* * *


	5. Chapter Four

**Legendary Feelings and Battles**

**Chapter IV**

Yusuke just stared at her wide eyed before he started laughing. "You've never heard of forbidden? Not even in all of your travels?" When she shook her head no, he sighed. "Take opposing elements for example. If the two came together, the result would be forbidden."

Kagome thought for a second before understanding dawned in her eyes. "I have heard that term used before, but it had nothing to do with an elemental."

"Who was it used against?" The hanyou asked curiously.

"Umm... someone."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Mind tellin us who?"

"Yes."

"Why do you mind so much?"

"First, I want you to tell me **your** views on those considered 'forbidden'." Now that she remembered how the term was used, she spat it out like it was venom.

"I don't really care what people are, so care to tell me now?"

"What's your views on forbidden Hiei?" She asked.

He gave her a look that could only mean 'you've got to be kidding'. "I do not care either."

"The term was used against me." That caught both of their attention and before they could ask, she elaborated. "I adopted Shippo and was adopted by Sesshou. I now have youki and some demon traits. The spell I use to hide them, however, turns me completely human. People called me forbidden because they considered me a miko youkai."

"That is a major contradiction..." Yusuke laughed. "A demonic priestess... I didn't think that'd be possible."

Kagome giggled. "Well here I am, so it **is** possible." Now she turned to him. "Why'd you ask me about being forbidden anyways?"

"Hiei's one."

"Huh?" Now she was confused.

Yusuke merely rolled his eyes at her. "He's half fire half ice demon."

"She did not need to know that detective." Hiei stated as he sent a cold glare at the man.

"Not like it matters." Kagome said with a shrug.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

The young miko was currently packing what she figured she'd need. toothpaste, toothbrush, body wash, shampoo, conditioner, her black cat-suit, the armor, a few weapons, and some food. She changed quickly into her new fighting kimono and strapped her swords to her hips and put the daggers in place. Saying a quick returning spell on her quiver, she put a bundle of arrows in and slung it, along with her bow, across her back. Concealing spells were quickly placed upon all of her weapons as she pulled on a special bracelet.

She hadn't used it since Sengoku Jedai... she didn't have it during the final battle. All she had was her bow. Once she was done, she headed downstairs to the guys. Her hair was braided down her back and she looked beautiful. Even Hiei thought so as she descended the steps and moved towards them. Her beautiful braided raven hair swung around her hips, her rep lips seemed to pout as they begged to be kissed, and her beautiful blue-gray eyes seemed to shine brightly. She carried a pack in her arms. "Do either of you need anything before we go?"

"I do, Hiei doesn't. So is it ok if we stop at my apartment?" Yusuke asked as he tried to keep his eyes on hers.

Kagome noticed his problem and giggled. "That'd be fine... Is there something wrong Yusuke?"

"N-no." He said as his snapped back up from viewing her breasts. "That outfit's a little form fitting, isn't it?"

"It makes it easier to move around in." She said with a shrug. "This way it's not in my way and it allows me better movement." A mischievous light was once again in her eyes. "It's also distracting for male opponents."

"I can see how." Yusuke commented as his eyes remained glued on her chest.

She smacked his arm and giggled at him. "Jeez, you're almost as bad as Miroku." At that, he gave her a cocky smirk and stood. Shaking her head, she followed him out the door with Hiei behind them.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

It took maybe fifteen minutes for the group to reach the apartment. Yusuke quickly grabbed a bag and tossed a few things inside. Another few minutes and he appeared stating that he now had all he needed. Hiei opened a portal for them, and Yusuke started poking at it. "Is this thing safe?"

Rolling her eyes at him, Kagome walked through it. Calling out "would he have opened it if it weren't?"

The spirit detective grumbled as he followed after her with a smirking Hiei. They reached the other side to see her looking around in what appeared to be awe. "There's nothing that special here." Yusuke commented as he too looked around.

The girl turned to him with an odd look though. "It feels amazing here. Almost like this is home, like the Sengoku Jedai!" Her voice was laced with happiness and sounded dreamy.

"You sound like the demons who've been trapped in Ningenkai for a long time." Hiei stated as he looked at her happy form.

"Perhaps it's the youki I carry that makes me get this feeling then." Closing her eyes, she expanded her senses. Her body tingled as she came across massive amounts of youki. Her own aura pulled it back and into her, feeding off of it. Making her own grow. Both boys could only stare at her as they felt what she was doing. Soon her eyes slowly opened and they appeared hazy. "There's a lot of demons here."

"Duh! It's _demon_ world Kags."

Pouting at the detective, she stuck her tongue out too. "Which part are we in anyways?" Her question was directed at Hiei as she turned to face him.

He gave a smirk as he replied "the central." Hearing Yusuke groan, the girl turned to him. She gave him a look that seemed to question 'what?'

"We're in my lands... which I've been avoiding."

"Why?"

"The toushin doesn't want to deal with Enki trying to pressure him to rule."

Yusuke looked up at his friend and glared. "You knew! That's why we're here!" The fire demon's reply was a smirk. "Asshole." Rolling her eyes, Kagome started heading west. Both guys noticed and moved to follow her. "Where we goin'?"

"West."

"Why?"

"Sesshoumaru."

"Who?"

Again, she rolled her eyes. "The western lord."

Both men stopped at that. "You know the western lord?"

Kagome turned to face both, as they had asked at the same time. "Hai. I knew him in Sengoku Jedai."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

It was later that night, and they were currently camping out. Demons had yet to come anywhere near them, assumingly too afraid to face their group. More importantly, face two taiyoukai. They probably couldn't even feel her miko energy over them, especially since she was shielding most of it. Closing her eyes, she welcomed sleep. Knowing that she'd have more nightmares or talk to the ancient priestess once again.

And she was right. The moment sleep took her, she found herself in a field of flowers. In the middle stood Midoriko in her armor. Pure power radiated from her form as she looked up into the night sky. Kagome slowly made her way into the field, her bare feet not making a single sound as she approached. "Midoriko-sama."

The older miko turned as Kagome sunk into a low bow. "There is no need to bow daughter."

The younger miko straightened as she smiled up at the older miko. "It has been a few days since your last visit."

"Yes, I have news for you." The elder miko stated. "Your punishment, I intervened and changed things."

"Like what?" Kagome asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"There is an ancient prophecy, and it's about to come true."

The younger miko's eyes widened at that. "What prophecy?"

"There is a prophecy about a spiritual being, this being has powers that could rival the gods. There are two other beings with such power. The three beings will meet and have to join in order to save the world."

"Who are the three beings? Save it from what?" Worry shone through her beautiful blue gray eyes as she looked upon her ancestor.

"You are one of the three beings, and you must find the other two. One has been promised a mate, for he was lonely. He is also powerful. He has also been told he may need to share. You are to have two mates, my child."

Her eyes widened as she looked up at the older woman. "Two mates? But my punishment..."

"Is somewhat broken. The punishment laid out could not be carried on." A deep sigh left the older woman as she returned to gazing at the sky. "Long ago, before even I was born, a demon appeared on the lands. He held a legendary power, power enough to open the gates of hell."

"What happened?"

"It is a long story." Midoriko stated with a tired sigh. "For this story is one of the battles of legend."

"Battles of legend?"

"Hai. This demon's battle is legendary because of everything about it. Mostly because of the reason and the power. His power shook the Earth in it's entirety as he fought against the gods to save his love. They had torn them apart, proclaiming it a forbidden union."

"How was it forbidden?" Kagome asked. The story was rather interesting, and she had a feeling that the story held importance.

"The demon had fallen for a priestess. Her name was Hikari, meaning pure. His name was Gouka, meaning Hell Fire. She was pure and he was tainted. Born of heaven and born of hell. Their powers should have rejected each other, but they came together peacefully. Their souls intertwined.

Gouka always allowed his power to swirl around him, free and uncaged. When Hikari met him, she did the same. The gods found them and separated them out of fear. For a priestess and a demon to come together is forbidden. Gouka went after the gods, and he fought with all he had. In the end, they sealed him in the hell he created and died shortly afterward."

"Can I know the whole story?" Kagome asked as she looked into the older priestess' eyes. The older woman smiled and nodded as she began to tell the tale.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

A young woman stood before an alter, praying to the gods. She was sixteen years old and one of the most sought after women in the village. Beauty and power, that's what made her up. A true priestess. The gods' purest creations. Her name was Hikari and she had snow white hair, emerald green eyes, and sakura pink lips. Her scent was that of sakura.

Suddenly she felt overwhelmed as a powerful aura was felt approaching the village. Moving quickly, she grabbed her weapons and raced to a clearing. Once she reached it, she released her power. It was a summons to the approaching youkai. Not ten seconds later did he appear. He was tall and handsome, with long dark hair and shining violet eyes.

Power cloaked him like a second skin, radiating in waves from his very being. He looked upon her with curious eyes as she allowed her own to take him in. "Why have you summoned me here?"

"You were headed to my village." She tried to state calmly.

"I merely wished a place to spend the night."

"A demon wishes to reside in a human village?"

"Only for the night." He replied. "I am not like most demons."

"How can I trust that you'll harm no one?"

"I can only give my word, lady priestess." Giving a slight bow, he continued to eye her. Awaiting her judgment.

And so she thought his request over. She could let him stay in the village and he might attack it later, or she could refuse him and he could still attack. Giving a tired sigh, she came to her decision. "You may stay, but heed my word. If you hurt anyone, you will die."

"Understood lady priestess." He said with a bow. "But may I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

He moved to stand in front of her now, taking her hand into his. "What is your name, my beautiful lady?" His lips ghosted along her knuckles, sending electric shocks through her body. Their powers twisted slightly into each other and she closed her eyes.

"Hikari." Her voice was soft, delicate sounding.

The demon smirked as he pulled her against his chest and kissed. "My name's Gouka." And he disappeared. "I'll return." The winds blew his words to her as she looked wide eyed into the depths of the forest. Pale hands moved up to touch her lips as she tried to figure out what had just occurred. Her mind was almost blank. The only thing that seemed able to move through it was; _he kissed me_.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story. I enjoy writing it!

**angelkitty77 (Yes, yes she is lol.)**

**watergoddesskasey (Thanks.)**

**Music ADD (Yep!)**

**Alternative Angel Hmm... Would he?)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Of course! Cliff hangers are so much fun!)**

**g2fan (I will!)**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle (Here's the update!)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Lol, here's the update!)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I will!)**

**Destiny921 (I will!)**

**43InuAsha (Well here it is!)**

**Haruka-Hime (Thanks.)**

**Kidnapped by a Demon (I will.)**

**KaInuKomaru (I will lol.)**

**Mcmllnchrstn (Thanks, and I will.)**

**kakashixangela (I will!)**


	6. Chapter Five

**Legendary Feelings and Battles**

**Chapter V**

Thunder clapped around them as the darkened skies seemed to want to cry out in pain. Betrayal was among them. People from the village had told. Everything had been going well, too. It had started that day when he'd first seen her, then things had progressed as he continually saw her. The village elders learned of their meetings and told her to no longer see him.

But she came to him anyway. Because of her, he stayed. Soon she felt freer than ever. Power pulsed around her very being now, encircling her in case of attack. Now she was always ready. Her tight control never faltered as she allowed her powers to seep into the surrounding earth. She could feel her love's approach, though he was silent as the wind. "You should not be here."

"I came for you." Answered the man softly. "You know that I'll never leave you."

The woman closed her eyes and heaved a sad sigh. "The elders are planning against us, but I know not what they'll do."

"Then come with me." The said gently. "Leave this place and we'll go somewhere more accepting."

"Who would accept our pairing though, Gouka? What we are, it is considered forbidden."

"I am powerful, as are you, we will stand together and make our own peace if we must." He said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm scared Gouka. I feel that something bad is going to happen." As she tightened her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"I promise that everything will be ok." He said as one of his clawed hands rose to stroke her pure white hair.

"But how can you be so sure?"

"Because I will make things ok. If anyone tries anything they will have to go through me, and hell itself will rain upon them if they try." Tears feel from the young woman's eyes as he spoke. "I have a question that I've wished to ask you for some time now."

"What is it?"

"I love you, Hikari, will you become my mate?"

Teary emerald eyes widened in surprise before they let even more tears spill forth. "Yes!"

And he smiled down at her as he hugged her to himself. Slowly, he leaned down and touched his lips to hers, sealing them in a loving kiss. Everything progressed from there as slowly their clothes were shed and more than just kisses were stolen. Gouka took her gently, being slow and tender, even as he marked her. "I'll always love you, Koi."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Then what happened?" Kagome questioned curiously as she looked upon the older miko.

"They left, disappearing for three years before someone stumbled across them. Hikari had managed to keep a few friends as well as make some new ones. Even Gouka had a few people that he truly trusted."

"Who stumbled across them?"

"It was a man from Hikari's old village that had pursued her for some time. Out of spite, he returned to his village and told the elders. They quickly resurrected their old plan and summoned one of the Kami, telling them exactly where to find the defecting miko. It was the Kami who took the priestess from her home, sealing her within the heavens."

"They sealed her within heaven?"

"Hai, and it was all for loving a demon."

"What did Gouka do?"

"He grew angered. Lightning filled the sky as the winds picked up and the earth shook. Like I said before, the entire world trembled from his power. Using his sword, Sounga, he split the ground and opened the gates of hell."

"S-Sounga?"

"I assume you've heard of it?"

"I was in the battle when that sword was sealed within hell."

"Soon it shall return to the living world."

"What happened when he opened hell?"

"The Gods descended from on high and a terrible battle commenced. A month straight of fighting and finally he was sealed."

"How was he sealed?"

"When they stole Hikari from his, they placed her into an eternal sleep. One of the Kami stole her body and used it as a shield to land the finishing blow. However, the blow only sealed the powerful demon away."

"So he'll return?"

"Yes, and it will be soon." Midoriko said as closed her eyes with a tired sigh. "You must find the two who will become your mates, so that the worlds will be saved. Another battle will come, this one as legendary as the last."

"I won't have to battle for a month straight, will I?"

Midoriko smiled and unleashed a little laugh at that. "No my child, but the battle _will_ be hard and difficult."

"Will we win?"

"That's not for me to say, because only the fates know now." With those dreams, the whole scene began to fade.

Darkness overtook everything as different swirling colors became visible. It felt like energies were combining. There was black, green, red, and blue on one side, then bluish-white and red on the other side. There even seemed to be a little gold. "What is this?"

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Kagome, wake up." Yusuke whispered into the girl's ear as he gently shook her. "Everything's ok, you just need to wake up."

It was the sound of his voice that drew her back into the land of wakefulness. Slowly her sapphire eyes opened and looked into his amber before her arms wrapped tightly around him as she shook slightly. "Yusuke!" Her trembling continued as the power surrounding her fluctuated.

At that, both male demons gasped. Her scars were slowly becoming visible, blinking in and out of sight as her power spiked and dropped. White and pink stripes littered her body, seeming to cover her. The girl wore only a white tank top and short shorts. Almost everywhere visible held scars, even her face held a scar… A deep looking one.

"What happened to you?" Yusuke managed to ask as he gently ran his finger along the three deep gashes that were pale against her tanned flesh.

Watery blue eyes opened and looked up at him in a questioning manner, before looking down at her hand and gasping. She could see the scars on her arms! "They're supposed to be hidden…"

"You're power is fluctuating Kagome." The half demon told her gently.

Wide eyes looked into his soothing amber and she nodded silently. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to take a couple deep breaths and calm her frazzled nerves. Slowly her power sank back into her body and she sighed deeply, making sure to keep her eyes averted from Yusuke's. "I… I'm going back to bed now." She practically whimpered.

"Kagome." Yusuke said as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. "I want to know what happened to you." The girl's eyes moved to the ground as she slowly shook her head no. "Please, tell me?"

Giving in with a sigh, she closed her eyes and allowed four words to fall from her lips. "I wasn't strong enough."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I couldn't stop him, I was captured and tortured in the past, by our enemy."

With those words, the hanyou understood some of it. So he pulled her into his arms and held her firmly against him. "Will you tell me, everything that happened?"

Allowing herself to curl closer into his body, she let out a little sigh and closed her eyes as she sifted into her memories. "I… I can _show_ you."

The offer both surprised and stunned the hanyou, and all he could do was merely nod. When images began to assault his mind, he opened them to allow Hiei to view them as well. It would be better than the apparition merely picking up bits and pieces of it because the jagan pulled the information in. Soon they were both stunned. Whips, poisons, miasma, mental games, and other forms of torture were being felt. Even burning. A disgusting voice whispered things to them. Dark promises.

Then they see a woman with a pained expression on her face being forced to use wind attacks upon the miko, and even a human boy was forced to use his chain scythe against her. Then a pale child came in who had white hair and black, soulless eyes. A round mirror was held firmly within her hands as she slowly lifted it and they were forced to look within it. At that moment they felt the agony it was to have your soul stolen from within your body, but not all of it left. They could move, but barely. It was at this moment that a smirking Naraku walked into the room, dressed in not but his white baboon pelt.

"It is time I show you true pain, priestess." He whispered as he laughed and moved the chains holding her, so that they were farther from the wall. The boys felt at that moment her unbridled fear as he disappeared from view, only to be replaced moments later by intense and agonizing pain when something hard was rammed into her. They could even feel the pain as she bit into her own lip to keep from releasing screams and whimpers of pain.

Not moments later did they feel claws piercing flesh and poison entering the body. Fangs grazed her neck and they could feel as the demon smirked. When it was finally over, the demon threw her to the ground and laughed in an almost joyful manner. Kagome barely managed to mumble out something intelligible. "Inuyasha will kill you… for this."

"He can try." The demon said with a maniacal laugh, he then turned on his heels and nodded to the albino child. She bowed her head to him and turned her mirror back toward the bleeding female on the floor. Slowly the soul spilled forth and poured back into her.

And it continued like that for many months until a silver haired demon appeared. He seemed shocked to see her there and took his haori off, carefully covering her nude form with it as he picked her up and left the currently crumbling castle. Wounds littered her body, and there was no way she'd be able to heal from all of them this time. The silver haired inu gently woke her after placing her in a warm bed within his palace. Blurry blue eyes slowly opened and focused on him. Fire still lay with in, but it had died down for the most part.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

By the time the two demons were finished viewing the memories, both of their eyes were turning red. Kagome still trembled in Yusuke's arms, her eyes closed, and tears spilling from her sapphire eyes. When the half demon began growling, the girl pulled herself away from him and looked shamefully to the floor. Both demons noticed this and Hiei even dropped down from the tree because of it. Yusuke simply looked at her with slight anger in his red rimming eyes. "Why'd you pull away?"

The girl whimpered, easily hearing the anger in the male's voice. "I-I'm tainted, defiled, and I doubt you want me touching you."

That had Yusuke's growl deepening as he grabbed her arms and pulled her flush against his chest once more. "Quit thinking like that."

"He took you against your will, it is not your fault or your sin." Hiei stated from his position, causing the girl to look up at him and gasp.

"You know too?" She whimpered out as she shrank into Yusuke's hold.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Everyone remained quiet the next morning. Kagome had been acting kind of like a kicked puppy as she kept her eyes trained on the ground. If she had a tail, Yusuke was sure that it would be between her legs. As it was, he'd woken with her still in his embrace. When she awoke, her face had turned a deep shade of red as she jumped up and turned her gaze onto the ground.

At the moment, her eyes were closed as she wordlessly led them toward the west. At least she _was_ leading them west before a familiar pulse of energy had her stopping and turning to look south. Two words fell from her lips in a horrified sounding whisper "dragon twister."

"What?" Yusuke asked as he stopped beside her.

Her face paled as she turned to look at him then. "We need to find it!" And she took off, disappearing into the surrounding trees. Hiei and Yusuke both shared a look before taking off after her. After an hour of running, they came to a place which held massive devastation. In the midst of it all stood a single smirking demon. It was the sword in his hand that held Kagome's attention though.

Yusuke, meanwhile, leaned over toward Hiei and whispered that they needed to take care of this demon if he was just going to go around destroying things. The apparition nodded and told the detective to get the girl to hide. Though they knew of her power level, they had no idea of her skills in combat were exactly. "Kagome, hide in the woods."

Her sapphire eyes looked into his amber and she nodded. "Alright Yusuke, but be careful."

"I'm always careful." He replied before turning to help Hiei, who was already battling the demon.

After half an hour, the two were still battling. Kagome watched as the A-class demon easily held them off, which seemed to piss off both. Hiei was an upper A-class, on the verge of reaching S-class while Yusuke was Taiyoukai class. The miko easily observed them until something about their enemy caught her notice and she began growling. How these stupid demons loved to annoyed her. Drawing her sword when the two boys were thrown away, she charged the demon and struck out at his sword.

Both Yusuke and Hiei were surprised at this, but they were more shocked by the fact that she easily kept up with the demon who had been giving them a hard time. After a moment, the demon had pushed her back and sent a swirling mass of winds at her. "Dragon Twister!"

Growling, the girl held the blade out horizontally and pressed it against the attack, using both hands to steady her own blade. An explosion erupted, and when the dust settled the girl was panting heavily and glaring at the demon. Said demon swayed slightly, causing her to smirk devilishly. "It's time I take that arm away from you."

The demon's eyes widened in shock at her words. "How did you know?"

"Simple, the markings on the arm. Not to mention that only the Taishio family should be able to use that attack." Kagome said as she charged forward. Soon the battle was over as the miko sent a purifying jolt through the demon's body. Collapsing to the ground, she began panting in exhaustion. "Stupid powerful attack." Was her grumbled words, at least they were until she noticed Yusuke moving toward the sword. "Don't touch it!"

His hand stopped moments away from grabbing it as he stood straight and turned to look at her with a questioning gaze. "Why not?"

Slowly pulling herself to her feet, she shakily made her way to the sword and reached down gently. The hanyou looked at her quizzically as she did so, but soon understood her warning as the blade's hilt met with the skin of her hand. Purple strings seemed to stretch from it and twist around her arm, causing her to growl. "Sounga!" She exclaimed as her aura pulsed around her. The sword appeared to whimper before finally submitting and retracting the purple vines. "Good." She mumbled as she carried it over to her bag.

"You've seen that sword before?" Hiei asked as he eyed it.

"She has." Said a deep, sinister sounding voice.

Both demons just looked at her in shock. "Nobody asked you Sounga." The girl grumbled before turning to the other two. "This is Sounga" she motioned to the red orb on the hilt of the sword "and I had to fight it once after it tried killing Inuyasha."

"What?" Yusuke questioned. "That's one you didn't tell us?"

"It wasn't important because Sounga was _supposed_ to be sealed within hell." Her voice held a tinge of venom to it. "Sounga was created long ago by a powerful demon, in essence, it _is_ the demon. After passing through centuries worth of both ningen and youkai hands, it finally fell into Lord Inutaishou's. He has been one of the only known beings capable of overpowering it. Actually, he's Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father."

"So what about the sword?"

"I'm right here you know." Said sword spoke.

"Shut up already Sounga." Kagome grumbled at the dumb thing. "Sounga is the sword of hell, and it's weakness is being near both Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga at the same time. Tenseiga is the sword of heaven, capable of reviving a hundred dead people with a single swing, while tetsusaiga is the sword of earth. It's capable of slaying a hundred being with a single swing, and is also known as the protector of man, ningen to be more precise."

"So what happened to it before?" Hiei asked this time, curious himself.

"Inuyasha sent the backlash wave at the sword using the dragon twister's energy while Sesshormaru cast the dragon strike using tenseiga." Kagome said easily before turning a fierce glare upon the sword. "This happened after Sounga had oh so nicely opened the gates of hell. Their attacks defeated him and he was sealed within hell, along with Sesshoumaru's arm, which the demon had been using."

* * *

Here is yet another chapter for your reading and reviewing pleasure. So I hope you enjoy and I thank you for reviewing and/or reading this story!

**WhiteDemoness11 (Yup lol.)**

**Music ADD (Probably is.)**

**g2fan (Thanks.)**

**tina123 (I'll try to.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (Will try to!)**

**Alternative Angel (Good question, as I have come up with a new idea on that part lol.)**

**Silver Moon Vampire (I'll try to.)**

**Lovelywitch (I don't think they did. They went home.)**

**Bloodcherry (I will, thank you!)**

**yamayo69 (Thank-you!)**

**kykye (I'll try to!)**

**angeltsuki (So do I, lol.)**

**zoey tamagachi (Yep lol!)**

**hermione (Thanks.)**

**Asian Tinkerbell (I'll try to add more Hiei-Kagome.)**

**regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan (I'll try to!)**

**43InuAsha (Here's what happens next.)**


	7. Author Note

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts


End file.
